


The Corruption of Maribelle

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Corruption of Champions, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Maribelle finds herself stuck in the world of Mareth, and as a new Champion must struggle to survive...and not loose herself.





	1. The Corruption of Maribelle-Prologue

Maribelle was out for a morning gallop on her horse, exploring the area near their camp. She’d never been to this continent before, and she thought it was a good chance to broaden her mind. Just when she was getting ready to turn around and head for the camp, she found a cave in the side of the mountain. She debated with herself on whether it was worth it to go in, but she was a Shepard, a warrior, she could do this. She tied her horse to a nearby tree, and entered the cave.

The inside of the cave was dark, and the air was damp. Maribelle used her staff to light her way, but the lighting didn’t make her fear dissipate. This cave felt…off. The air tasted differently than it had outside, and something about the walls of the cave looked unreal. Her fear overtook her, and Maribelle turned around to leave. As she did, her foot triggered some sort of trap, and the ground beneath her opened up, and she was swallowed by the earth.

When she awoke, Maribelle was outside. However, it was not the outside she had known. The sky was a duller blue, the sun a little dimmer, and she was in some kind of small camp. There was only a single tent, a campfire, and a note. She walked over and read the note.

“_Dear Champion,_

_You have fallen into another world, one you cannot escape unless you are able to fix it. This world is corrupted, and if you ever want to see your home again you must try and purify it without being corrupted too much yourself. There are monsters everywhere, and if you fail you might find yourself as one of them._

_Good luck.”_

Maribelle wanted to cry, wanted to scream for help, wanted to beg the goddesses to bring you back home. But she was a noble, and now a champion, apparently. It was her duty to save this world, so she would. Her stomach grumbled a little, and Maribelle realized she hadn’t brought any food or water. She was going to have to explore to find refreshment.

She watched as the dim sun sank below the horizon, and the moon took its place. She decided to sleep for now, and that she would start exploring in the morning, even if that meant going to bed hungry.


	2. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day One

Maribelle awoke the next morning to the sound of her stomach growling. She sighed, grabbed her staff, and headed away from camp. The first logical step would be the forest she could see from the camp. The trees failed to resemble any she had seen before, as did the other flora.

After an hour of searching through the woods, she heard a sound behind her, and turned to find a tiny green woman. She wore no clothing and had a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Sorry hun, but there’s no way we can share any men we find, and that makes you the competition. Time to get the shit kicked out of you, you slut!”

Maribelle huffed in anger before replying. “That is no way to speak of a noble lady, you miscreant. I see I’ll have to teach you some manners!” She swung out her staff and clonked the goblin in the head, sending her flying. The goblin girl didn’t look very happy with that, and pulled out a pink potion from nowhere that Maribelle could see. She threw it and it hit Maribelle dead center. Maribelle looked down and was relieved to see that the liquid evaporated upon impact, and therefore did not stain her expensive clothes. That’s when she smelled the gaseous potion, and the effect was immediate. Her nipples grew hard, clearly visible poking out from her shirt. But what hit Maribelle much harder was how _hot_ her pussy got, how needy it felt. She’d lay awake at night before, pent-up desire making her imagine encounters with men, but this was so much stronger.

With an effort of willpower, she pushed past the pleasure and ran up to the smirking goblin, hitting her in the gut with her staff. “Are you done?” Maribelle asked, biting her lips as she spoke so as to keep that burning need out of her voice.

The tiny woman laughed. “Sure, I’m done.” There was a pause, somewhat awkward in nature, before the goblin spoke again. “Uh, aren’t you going to take advantage of me or something? I’m not really into girls, but you won.”

The question confused Maribelle, who was blushing. “Well I never! I too am not interested in relations of that sort, but why in heavens name do you expect to be raped after losing the fight?” she asked, afraid of the answer.

The goblin girl shrugged. “That’s the way it works here.” While Maribelle was trying to wrap her mind around that terrifying fact, that goblin ran away into the forest, dropping a few things in her wake. Maribelle tried not to delve too deep into the idea of some large, muscular man defeating her, and taking her virginity for himself. Just in time, the potions effects wore off, and she was able to stop her imagination in its tracks. She was still somewhat turned on, but it was now nowhere near the burning pleasure and need that had racked her body before.

She picked up what the goblin had dropped, finding a bottle of purple hair dye and some gems. Maribelle sighed, she couldn’t drink hair dye.

She needed to find something, so Maribelle delved deeper into the forest. She quickly found a dark cave, and once again used her staff as a light. Almost immediately after entering, she found herself face-to-not-quite-a-face with a large mass of green tentacles, which shot out towards her. She’d heard stories about things like this before, and upon seeing it immediately turned around ran from the cave. Maribelle refused to turn around to look behind her until she was already out, and saw she was safe. She quickly left the forest, and instead tried to search the area around her camp.

Soon, she found something…odd. There was a door just…there. It wasn’t attached to any building. Curious, she opened it, and found that it actually somehow led to somewhere else. On the other side was a laboratory, filled with bubbling beakers and cauldrons. Maribelle entered, and found herself being greeted by another short green woman. This one, however, was actually wearing clothing and had her hair in a ponytail. The goblin adjusted the goggles resting on her forehead, and turned to greet Maribelle. “Hella the travela! Th’ names Luni, and I’m the Golbin Alchemist! I’ you gots any gems to trade, tell me.”

Maribelle smiled, happy to see someone reasonable in this world. “Why yes, actually, I recently came to this world and have now found myself in possession of seven of these gems. I’m quite hungry and thirsty; do you have anything to quench such a thirst?”

Luni grinned from one pointed ear to the other. “I gots jus’ the ting! It’s called Goblin Ale, and it’s just 20 gems! You’re a lit bit short on funds, but I’m sure you gots someting you could trade for more gems.”

It took a moment for Maribelle to remember she had a purse full of gold. “How much would this gold be worth here?”

The goblin thought about it for a moment, before deciding that 100 gems would be fair. The trade was made, and Maribelle bought herself four bottles of the green liquid. She had never been the largest proponent of alcoholic beverages, but it was the first thing she’d found so far that she could drink.

No sooner had Maribelle left the shop, thanking the owner, before watching the door disappear before her very eyes. As she stood and marveled at the oddness of it, she heard something behind her. She turned to find what was so far the oddest thing she’d seen in her life.

It was only two feet tall, and looked like a man, but with dark red skin. It had small wings that it used to fly about, and it had a small tail that ended in a diamond-shaped sharp point. It had sharp claws and…Maribelle shuddered as she looked at the things enormous…phallus. She was still somewhat, ahem, ‘excited’ from the potion the goblin threw at her, but the imp’s penis was too large and the creature it belonged to looked far too insane for even to consider doing something about it.

It rushed towards her, but just before it could take a swipe with its claws Maribelle managed to strike it with her staff. The imp fell to the floor, and then stared into her eyes while making odd gestures with its hands. She felt her privates growing damp once more, but she knew something like that was coming and was ready to fight past it. Maribelle ran up to the imp and sent him flying with another hit from the staff, this time in his privates. It flew back at her, trying to claw her face, but she blocked the blow with the staff, then spun around and hit it again. It fell to the ground, and apparently completely gave up on what it had wanted before. Its tiny hands wrapped around its cock and it began to masturbate, furiously. Maribelle saw it had dropped some things, and grabbed them. There were six more gems, and even a bag of food.

Now that she had some food and something to drink, Maribelle returned to her camp, as the dim sun began to sink below the horizon. She sat down, started a fire, and then looked down at her spoils for the day. Maribelle was starving, and quickly opened the cloth sack and swallowed the chunks of breadlike food within.

The food tasted good, but something about it made her skin crawl. It was only after she finished that she noticed something was odd…she looked around to find that she’d gotten shorter! Not by much, maybe an inch, but still the realization was frightening. Did all the materials in this world change those who consumed them? Where the thing she had fought today once as human as she herself was? Maribelle shivered at the thought. Still, she needed to survive. She would eat and drink as little as she could, but right now she was still thirsty, not having had anything to drink for nearly two days now.

She pulled out the bottle of goblin ale and uncorked it, before drinking it all down in a single large gulp. Maribelle immediately let out a soft belch after finishing, blushing at how unladylike it was. At least there was no one around to see it. She felt her face, and realized that this drink was quite potent, she was definitely tipsy.

It was only then that Maribelle noticed that she’d lost even more height, so she stood up to compare herself with her tent. This time the drop was much worse: she’d lost nearly five inches of height, and was now barely five feet tall! That’s when she realized something else. She hopped from one foot to another, and realized she felt much more nimble than she normally did. So, these things didn’t just make you look different, they could also make you faster. Or, she was willing to bet, stronger, or smarter, or tougher.

In her somewhat inebriated state, it actually took Maribelle a moment to realize that the benefit there didn’t outweigh the loss of her humanity, and that she shouldn’t drink any more ale tonight. Deciding it was time for rest; she entered the tent and stripped to her undergarments, before laying down on her cot. She tried to go to sleep, but after that potion, that spell from the imp, that food, and the ale, she was getting too horny. Maribelle couldn’t stand it anymore, and reached one hand below her panties to find her moist pussy. Her finger teased her slit at first, and then she began to stroke her clit. This was nowhere near her first time masturbating, so she quickly fell into her usual rhythm of switching between playing with her clit and fingering herself. She fantasized about Robin, the one she wished to spend the rest of her life with. Maribelle thought about when he would take her, of their eventual wedding night, as she had always fantasized about. And yet, this time they weren’t doing the deed in the missionary position, as was customary. Almost immediately they switched positions, with him behind her, grabbing onto her hips and butt while he thrust into her from behind, doggy style.

In little time at all Maribelle came, the orgasm even more consciousness-shattering than she was used to, and she drifted off to sleep, wondering what the next day in this hellish world would hold.


	3. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day Two

The sun rose, and its faded light fell upon Maribelle’s sleeping face. Her eyes blearily blinked open, and she slowly rose up from the cot, yawning. She looked around, taken aback for a moment at the odd perspective, before she remembered what had happened. She was in another world, one tainted in nearly every way. She’d had to sample some of its food and drink last night to survive, but in the process she’d lost half a foot of her height. Well, it was another day, and Maribelle still needed to survive.

She got dressed and looked around, quickly deciding not the return to the forest today. After the encounter yesterday with a tentacle monster, Maribelle thought it wise not to venture forth in that direction of some time. Instead, she headed towards a lake she had need not for from the edge of the forest.

The lake didn’t look as alien as the forest had, and its edge had a kind of peacefulness about it. She followed the edge for some time, and after climbing a steep hill she found someone on the other side. It was a man, of about the same height most men were, no imp then. He was wearing a brown cloak over much of his body; all she could make out was a rat-like muzzle that protruded from his face. He seemed to have noticed her, and extended a hand out to beckon her closer.

Due to the fact that he had not run towards her, and the fact that Maribelle had not sensed any malicious intent on his part, she found herself trusting that hope that maybe this person wouldn’t cause a fight. Once closer, it was clear from the gray in his fur and the stoop in his back that he was not young. “Hello, child,” he wheezed, his voice steeped in age. “My name is Rathazul, can I ask for yours?”

Not one to forget her manners, she curtsied lightly before answering. “Good sir, my name is Maribelle, and I am a noblewoman not of this world. I seem to have found myself here on accident, and I must admit I’ve been quite perplexed by this world. Could you shed some light on the situation for me, please?”

Rathazul nodded. “This world was not always this way. It was once a peaceful and normal land, but it wasn’t good enough for us. Our mages were constantly experimenting with ways to improve themselves and the world, and before long they had become the first demons. They corrupted the land itself piece by piece, and without fail everyone in it succumbed to changes of their own as time went on. This world is dying, I am quite sad to say.” The story had clearly taken any cheer from the man, but he brightened a little when he continued. “Now then, enough of that. I’m an alchemist. I can make and sell you hair dye, if you’d like. I can also purify some substances, so that you can take them without being corrupted by them.”

After some thought, Maribelle shook her head. “I thank you for the offer, good sir, but I am in no need of hair dye, and I do not believe I am carrying anything that would need purifying. If I find something of that manner, I will bring it to you, sir.” With a nod, Maribelle continued onward, happy to have found someone normal in this world. After half an hour of walking around, Maribelle saw something quite odd. There were several trees that had been grown into the shape of a dock, and a boat was tied to it. Maribelle quickly decided that she should explore the large lake more before taking the boat, but she did make a mental effort to remember where it was for future reference.

The next few hours passed rather quietly as Maribelle simply immersed herself in calm thought. The lake was much more peaceful than the forest. As she reached the far end of the lake, she saw a small farm, one growing what looked like peppers. A tall woman in typical farmer garb was tending the field, and turned to give Maribelle the stink eye as she approached. As they got closer, and could begin to make out more details of each other, the farmer’s scowl became a smile as she realized how human-looking Maribelle was. The farmer herself was covered in orange fur and had many canine features. “Welcome stranger! It’s always nice to see someone more normal around these parts. My farm here is pretty peaceful, though on occasion I’m forced to dispatch a demon or two. My name’s Whitney.”

Again Maribelle curtsied before answering, as was proper. “I am Maribelle, and I’ve entered this world quite by accident.”

Whitney shook her head. “Well that’s terrible! I have to apologize for the state of this here world, and I hope you’ll be able to get to your hope soon. Here,” she said, reaching into her overalls and pulls out a shiny red pepper, “take this canine pepper. Not only is it tasty, it isn’t nearly as tainted as a lot of other things in the area.” Maribelle nodded her thanks before continuing on in her journey.

Not even half an hour after that, Maribelle found an old pathway near the eastern edge of the lake, leading off into a forest. It was beginning to get somewhat late, so she decided not to explore down that way today, but she may do so tomorrow. After Maribelle reached the same side of the lake she had started from, she looked up to the sky and took note of the sun’s position. It was several hours after noon, so she decided to head back towards camp without any further delay.

Barely fifteen minutes had passed before she was attacked: another imp. The battle was quick and decisive. The imp had managed to get in one hit on her, and it had used its dark magic as well. He had dropped nine more gems, and more imp food. Maribelle went to put in into her pocket, when she realized her purse didn’t have enough room. She quickly decided to toss the hair dye, as she was never going to use it, and put the imp food into the purse instead. It had definitely tasted off, but it was food nonetheless.

Maribelle had almost gotten back to camp when yet another imp attacked. This one had focused more heavily on its dark spells, and Maribelle had almost lost the will to fight under so much heat and temptation. But she had barely managed to struggle through it and clobber the beast. He dropped six more gems, and something new. It was a bottle of what looked like milk. Maribelle still didn’t have any room in her purse form more materials, but…she was quite thirsty. And this looked like something more familiar. It was that nostalgia that caused her to cautiously pull the stopper from the bottle, sniff it experimentally, and finally drink it.

Sadly, the milk had the same tainted feeling the imp food had, but unlike there where it had made the bread taste wrong, here it accentuated the milk’s sweetness. Maribelle didn’t like admitting it, but it was probably the best thing she had ever drank in her life. Refreshed from the drink, she headed back towards camp when she noticed something odd as she walked. Her chest felt…heavier. She looked down in shock to find that her chest had expanded, growing out an entire extra cup size. Once she reached her temporary home, she quickly checked herself in a mirror, and found that the milk had not only enhanced her breasts, it had altered her face. Maribelle had always had a beautiful face, but now it looked, without any makeup, just as feminine and desirable as it had with her usual styling, if not even more so.

A growl filled the camp as Maribelle had to admit to herself that she was hungry, and decided to try the pepper Whitney had gifted to her. Knowing it likely had some sort of transformative effect, especially considering the name, Maribelle elected to eat it in front of the mirror, so she could see the changes as they happened, leaving less of it up for surprise of indignation. The pepper had a bulbous knot at the stem, and tapered off as it went in a style mostly reminiscent of a, well, a phallus. It tasted spicy, but not overly so, and the milk she had drink earlier took much of that edge off. She waited for something to change…only for nothing of the sort to happen.

Night began to fall, so Maribelle headed into her tent and stripped to her underclothes, and it took her a moment to notice something: her arm muscles looked more defined. She curled her arm, and was surprised by the amount of strength it seemed she had gained. That’s when it hit her: why had that taken a few seconds to notice. Shouldn’t she have noticed it earlier? It was then that Maribelle realized her thoughts hadn’t been racing as fast as usual. Had that pepper…lowered her intelligence? She couldn’t be sure, but it was definitely a possibility.

She yawned, and lay on her cot. All the spellwork the imp had done had worked her up again, so somewhat reluctantly Maribelle masturbated. It was quicker and more intense this time around, her breasts feeling more sensitive and she could not deny the extra size did turn her on. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave, and her mind felt completely blank afterwards. Maribelle could not even remember exactly when she fell asleep, nor could recall in the morning what it was she had dreamt. What she did know is that when she woke up, she was smiling and her nipples were hard. It was the cold…it had to be.


	4. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day Three

Another day, another journey. Maribelle already had what enough food for the day, but eating more imp food and goblin ale was more of a last resort, especially considering their propensity for taking her height away. She was already far too short, she didn't want to lose any more height. It was Maribelle's plan for the day to explore the lake on the boat a little, then to go down the path. Maribelle got dressed, packed up what she could, then headed out to the lake. On the way to the shore, she ran across a goblin, and though the goblin had used another of those dreadful lust-inspiring potions she had felled the creature. It had left behind nine more gems and some blue hair dye, which Maribelle took with her just in case.  
  
The dock was the same as it had been yesterday, and the lessons Maribelle had received from her father as a child about how to row a small boat came to use at last. She rowed out into the lake, and before long she saw something unusual: an island. The only thing on the island was a massive tree, of a breed Maribelle had never spied before. She disembarked from the boat to get closer, and was quite surprised when a pair of eyes blinked forward from the tree. What had looked like a mass of knots was in actuality the body of a woman. Her bark mouth opened, and the most graceful and pure voice Maribelle had ever heard whispered out. "Hello, Champion. I feel it would be my duty to welcome you to Mareth. I know you are not of this world, and it must seem a frightful place. As I believe you have heard, it was not always this way, and before the days of corruption I was this land's goddess: Marae."  
  
Maribelle was shocked by this news, and quickly bowed down, lowering herself farther for the gesture than she had ever before. This wasn't just a noble, or an exalt; it was a _goddess_. "I humbly apologize for disturbing you, oh goddess. I am indeed a stranger to this land, one by the name of Maribelle. What has happened to you?"

The face of the goddess blanched, then she answered. "My roots cover this entire land, and the tainted nature the demons have forced upon it have been chipping away at me, slowly but surely. They have a factory, high on the mountain, that continuously pollutes my thoughts. I have held out now for several centuries, but I fear that I will not be able to do so forever. It could be a year from now, or it could be tomorrow, but some day I will be corrupted just as the land has. If you are able to, sweet lady Maribelle, I would ask you to destroy the infernal factory, and end this corruption."  
  
Once again Maribelle bowed deeply to Marae. "I swear to you on my life that I will destroy the factory and save you."  
  
That answer brought a small smile to the goddess's wooden face. "Then leave with my blessing, child, for whatever that is still worth." Maribelle silently walked back to the boat and rowed back towards the dock, thinking. Things here were even worse than she had imagined, and while she still wished to find her way home she could never live herself if she didn't at least try and destroy that cursed factory and save the land.  
  
After land back at the dock, Maribelle walked towards where she recalled the footpath she saw was. After a peaceful walk around the lake's shore Maribelle found it once again, and followed it to find the ruins of a village, the buildings dilapidated and destroyed. It looked as if no one had lived here in at least a century, from the way the trees had grown through the buildings and out through the roofs. As such, Maribelle saw little problem with looking through the ruins, and soon found something of interest: a wooden weapon rack. This could come in handy back in camp, and the small wheels at the bottom would make getting it back very easy indeed.  
  
And so Maribelle set about taking the weapon's rack back to her camp, a feat which took the better part of the day, including a quick stop to fight a goblin who started harassing her. She arrived at her new home with not only the weapon rack, but seven more gems and another flagon of goblin ale. Despite all she had learned that day, Maribelle had failed to find any more food or drink, so it was going to have to be imp food and goblin ale for her tonight.  
  
The food first, so she could wash the taste of it out with the ale. The imp food actually tasted better than it had before, the tainted aftertaste much more subtle and not nearly as bitter. Still, Maribelle felt her skin crawl, and by the time she managed to open her eyes again she was several inches shorter. She sighed, then reached for the ale.  
  
It was just as good as it had been the last time, and her face was flushed by the time she finished. That's when she started to notice something odd on her hand...a splotch of dark green on her otherwise fair body. Maribelle watched in tipsy surprise as it spread across her body, slowly but surely, until her entire body was the color of a goblin.  
  
Not seeming to react much, Maribelle walked over to the tent and fell onto the cot, and then she started to giggle. This world was ridiculous! She'd lost more than a foot of her height, and now she was green, like one of those slutty goblins. She smiled as her hand drifted south as part of her new nightly ritual, and at this point she didn't even question it anymore. As she masturbated, she thought about how the goblins walked around naked, and how openly they invited anyone with a cock to have sex with them. Her fingers pumped in out out of her faster and faster as she thought about the fact that she could be like them...she could be that slutty too. The orgasm hit her then, and before she knew what was happening Maribelle drifted off to sleep, thinking of goblins.


	5. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day Four

It was early morning, and Maribelle sat near the campfire, trying to think of her next move. She did her best not to look down at her skin; her new green coloring made her feel too many things, and she needed to be thinking clearly. She had already explored the forest and the lake, so she supposed it was time to go out in search of new areas. With that in mind, she packed her things and set off to the south.  
  
The area in-between biomes was very odd: hilly without being mountainous, grassy without being plains, and it had many trees yet was clearly not a forest. She heard a sound, and prepared to be ready to fight at a moment's notice. But instead of a goblin or an imp, it was a hunched old man carrying a wooden card. The man beamed at her, and shambled over. He wore a large smile on his weathered face, but something about it looked, if not fake, unnatural. "Well hello there young lady, would you be interested in some of my wares?"  
  
With that he stepped aside, letting her get a good look at what was inside the cart. There were many bottled drinks, of only two varieties. The merchant explained they were Vitality Teas and Scholars Teas. He also had several books, including "Dangerous Plants", "Traveler's Guide", and "Hot Goblin Sluts XXX 7". He also had some more...sexual...merchandise, but Maribelle politely declined to look at them. Instead she bought the actual helpful books he possessed and wished him a good day before getting back to her long trek.

After another hour of walking Maribelle ran into an imp, and by this point dispatching the tiny fiends had become routine. She received five more gems and something new...a bottled liquid that looked a little like the milk she'd had before, but different. Well, at least she would have something new to drink.  
  
Another tiring hour of walking and Maribelle found herself on the edge of a vast desert. She'd traveled in such terrains before, and steadied herself before entering the sandy hellhole. Climbing the large dunes takes more effort than the rolling hills she had traversed earlier, but the change of scenery was somewhat refreshing. It was at that thought that Maribelle heard the sand from behind her shift, and she turned to see a naked woman rise out of the sand, her lower body that of a snake.

Maribelle smacked the monster in her head with her staff, but was unprepared for the retaliation: the naga's tail whipped out and knocked her into the sand, hard. Maribelle struggled to rise up, but found the naga wrapping her coils around her. She tried to break free from the creature's grasp, but her struggles were in vain. The naga reared up and bit down on Maribelle's exposed arm, injecting her venom into her bloodstream. With a gasp, Maribelle felt herself becoming numb, and her limps too heavy to move. The naga laughed, setting her on the ground, before slipping her tail in though Maribelle's clothes, and under her panties. The tail hesitated outside the entrance for only a second before it began to enter Maribelle's vagina, slowly. It went in for several inches before pulling out a few more, then going back in, for longer, and deeper. Over and over it went, faster and faster, until the tail found her hymen, and ripped through it without a second thought.

The naga touched itself as it raped Maribelle, eyes gleaming with pleasure, and before long Maribelle saw it writhe in the ecstasy of an orgasm. With that, the tail slipped out of her and the naga disappeared back into the sand. The young noblewoman's eyes closed, and the world went dark.  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Maribelle awoke, lying in the sand. For a few moments she wondered what had happened, before the memories returned. She looked down at her hiked up dress and clumsily moved panties revealing the dark green pussy underneath. She had been...raped. By a naga. She felt violated. She felt humiliated. And she felt...aroused? Maribelle shook her head, trying to drive out that feeling, but it was of no use. Despite the sudden and rough nature of the intercourse, it had been...good. She wasn't a virgin anymore.  
  
Deciding to leave that line of questionable thought for another day, she fixed her clothes and stood up, noticing that if she left now she would most likely return to camp by nightfall. She headed off to the north, to leave this accursed desert, when she noticed something: she had been lying in the sand for hours, and she felt dehydrated. Maribelle had to drink something, now. The only drinks she had on her was the ale and the mysterious white fluid. The ale would make for a dangerous journey home, so she decided she had to try to new liquid.

The cork in the bottle was easily removed, and Maribelle sniffed at the fluid experimentally before trying it. It smelled strong, but she could not place what exactly it smelled like. With a single gulp she downed the bottle of it, and immediately she was struck by how strong, slick, and sticky it tasted. It made her feel...unclean. But it was also good, if you ignored the other parts. Her body flushed, and she knew something was coming. A burning heat filled her crotch, and she looked down to see a bulge forming in her panties. Not believing what she was seeing, she pulled her dress and undergarments back to find a dark green penis had grown above her vagina, and it was erect.  
  
The feeling coming from her new organ was alien. Maribelle knew that touching it was a bad idea, that it would probably lead to trouble. That did not stop her penis from sending wave after wave of need to her brain. It wanted to be touched, no, it _needed_ to be touched. Finally, she reached a green, delicate hand down and touched it, experimentally. A wave of pleasure coursed through her, and before she knew what she was doing Maribelle grabbed the cock with her hand, the feedback she received for that was even stronger. Her mind was lost in a haze of lust, and she looked down at her green body, her green breasts contained in a braissire, and started to masturbate with her cock, slowly at first. She started to think about Lissa back home, about Tharja, and then...about the goblins she'd met. They had all been so slutty, so hungry for a cock, and now Maribelle had one. She could fuck them, and they would love it. They would spread their legs for her, and she could _pound_ them so hard-  
  
With that thought, her cock erupted with a spray of semen, and Maribelle was struck with the intense orgasm of a man. It ended as quickly as it had happened, but the hazy afterglow remained. It took a few moments for her to think more clearly, to look down and notice that her breasts had lost the extra size that the milk she'd drank had given her. And the cock...was still there. It looked to be of average size for a man, but she still had her vagina underneath.  
  
Maribelle knew she should be shocked about this, terrified even. She wasn't a woman anymore, not really. And yet, she already knew what this place could do. And the orgasm she'd had? It was so different from what she was used to, so intense. Maybe having a penis wasn't such a bad thing. If possible she would like it removed, but if that wasn't an option for the time being, that wasn't so terrible. Maribelle walked back to her camp in silence, and fell asleep at her bed almost immediately, her dreams the kind that one didn't speak about with other people.


	6. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day Five

Maribelle awoke with a start, sweat beading down her forehead. Was that a dream? Please, please let it be a...no. She looked down to find her new penis tenting her undergarments. This was awful! She thought back to last night, wondering why she had seemed so okay with it then, why she had masturbated with the infernal phallus. Was it...corruption? Had she been corrupted? She shuddered at the thought. Well, it seemed like the drink that had done it was, in some ways, the opposite of the milk she'd had before. Maybe if she drank some of that, it could go away? All Maribelle could do was hope that worked.  
  
By this point, she barely gave her dark green skin a moment of thought. In many ways, it and her shorter stature were starting to feel...natural. Well, she thought, going back to the desert would be a bad idea, considering that her first time there had led to her being nearly killed by a snake woman. The lake had been pleasant before, and the ruins of that village might hold some secrets. That was where she would head off, then.  
  
Not long after leaving her camp, completely dressed and ready for adventure, Maribelle encountered another imp. She rolled her eyes as she snuck up behind the beast, and clonked it over the head with her staff. The blow had stunned it, but before she could swing again, the creature raised its hands and performed more of its magic. This time the effect was different: not only was her vagina damp with arousal, her cock stood out from her dress at a sharp angle, and it was difficult not to stop fighting and touch herself. Instead Maribelle followed through with her attack and knocked the imp out, leaving it to lie on the ground, temporarily unconscious, and it's large penis still hard. Her eyes fell upon the imp's cock, and she could feel her arousal deepening. What was this? She had never found the beasts attractive before. But now...  
  
Almost as if she was in a trance, Maribelle stalked over to the imp, her wide hips and full ass swaying as she walked. She slipped off her undergarments, leaving her privates open to the air beneath her dress. As much as her new phallus screamed and begged for attention, Maribelle still considered herself a woman, and she needed something else. She stood above the imp, and lowered herself onto his erect cock. The cock was massive, too massive to truly fit inside her tight pussy. Instead it rubbed against her clit, the pre-cum from the tip soaking into her skin, making her sink deeper into the pleasure. Maribelle grinded against the cock harder and harder, reaching one hand under her shirt to tease her nipples at the same time. Before too long she left the imp's cock begin to twitch, and to her delight the creature came, the demonic cum covering her exposed lower body, and it sinked into her skin leaving a delicious feeling behind. The sensation of it was too much, and Maribelle came as well. Her body shook and twist as she orgasmed, more intense and longer-lasting than any she'd had from masturbating. Her own cock came as well, covering the imp with her spunk.  
  
It was only after the glow of the orgasm had faded that she realized what she had done. She had **raped** this poor creature! _Then again, it was an imp. It wanted to fuck her in the first place, so how could this be rape?_ That...was true. And it had felt good. Very good. Maribelle took a deep breath and decided to pretend this never happened. She saw a bottle on the ground, another potion like the one that had given her a man's penis. Not what she had been looking for. _Still, it could come in handy._ She picked it up along with some gems, and headed towards the lake.  
  
Not long after Maribelle was at the lake, heading towards the ruins, when she spied something glint off a tree on the shoreline. She walked up to find a sword sticking out of the tree, the handle bronze with gold illustrations of a man battling demons. Her staff was useful, but a sword would be even moreso. She reached out and pulled it from the tree with ease, glad to have a new weapon in case of a fight.  
  
An hour later, and Maribelle saw the familiar sight of Whitney's farm. The canine woman was in her fields, tending to them, when she saw Maribelle approach. "Well, lookie here! If it isn't Maribelle! You've changed quite a bit since the last time I'd seen ya. How you been?"  
  
"I am doing quite well, considering these circumstances," Maribelle said, inclining her head slightly to the woman. "May I ask if you have any peppers for me? I'm quite famished."  
  
The woman laughed, and reached into a pocket to retrieve a pepper, handing it to Maribelle. "On the house, your snooty-ness! I hope y'all have a good day!" With that, Whitney went back to tending her field, and Maribelle went back to walking towards the ruins, which she reached not an hour later. A mist had settled over the area, and Maribelle tried her best to hide in it as she looked around. Apparently she was not very successful, as an arrow slammed into the wall in front of her face with a _twang_.  
  
She turned to look at the source and found a ratlike woman watching her. She didn't have any real curves to speak of, but a thin layer of wiry muscle gave her a strong look. Maribelle felt her new cock twitch for a moment, to her shame. "Who are you? You might have green skin, but you don't look much like a goblin."  
  
Maribelle sighed, and responded, "I am Lady Maribelle of Ylisse, a land of which none her seem to know. I found myself in this corrupted world entirely by accident, and it would be to my great pleasure if you put your bow away, young lady." The ratlike woman hesitated for a moment before lowering the weapon.  
  
"I apologize for that, my name is Amily. I thought you might be a demon, they destroyed this village when I was young. I'm the only one left here alive." Her eyes drifted south, and she frowned. "You're a hermaphrodite, huh? I hope you don't have any funny ideas..."  
  
The very idea made Maribelle blush scarlet. "My word! I cannot believe you would insinuate..." Before Maribelle could continue Amily apologized, and the two spent the next few hours talking inside her home, sharing stories. It soon became time for Maribelle to leave, so the two hugged and parted ways.  
  
Just as Maribelle left the building, something formed out of the mist: a semi-transparent human girl, scowling at her. "You took my weapon rack! I'll have you know I've been hoarding that for years now!" The ghost entered a boxing stance, and Maribelle prepared for a fight. Maribelle's beautiful sword struck out at the ghost, but she dodged and kicked the back of Maribelle's thighs, hard. It took a moment for her to recover, and in that time the ghost girl hit her several more times, each blow more devastating than the last. Maribelle wasn't sure how she was standing, those hits were stronger that anything she'd been dealt thus far. In that moment the ghost girl smirked, looking down at Maribelle. Using that momentary distraction, Maribelle used all her strength to swing her sword in a long arc, decapitating the ghost in the process. Her insubstantial body fell apart in the mist, and a voice lightly called from all around her. "Aw, that's no fun! I want a rematch!"  
  
Very unnerved by the fight, Maribelle got back to camp as soon as she could, and dressed her wounds. The bruising was bad, but none of her bones had been broken, so that was a mercy. Her stomach rumbled, and without really thinking she ate the pepper Whitney had given her. It was spicy, but still quite tasty. It was then that she felt something odd, the skin on her chest expanding. Maribelle looked down to see a second set of breasts growing underneath her first, stopping after reaching a size that was slightly below what she knew as the average. One hand reached up to feel the new breasts, and to her dismay they felt just as sensitive and full as her original breasts did. Well, this would make sleeping a little more difficult, but it could be worse.

She knew that she needed to wash it down with something, and all she had was the ale and that strange potion that had given her a penis. Despite part of her being a little curious, she went with the ale. The world spun around her as she drank, and to her lack-of-shock she was shorter, by another several inches. She let out a soft belch and walked over to her bed, and lay down for the night. At the very least this day had been better than the one before.


	7. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day Six

Maribelle awoke and stretched her body out, trying to work out the usual kinks she got from sleeping on the hard ground. She walked over to the mirror she had and got dressed, blushing at the fact she now had a quartet of breasts hanging from her chest. She felt herself get hard, but did her best not to focus on it. After getting dressed, she decided that the best thing to do today was train more, to get stronger. She needed to find the factory, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be nearly as forgiving there as it was in the nearer areas. With that in mind she made the trek to the lake.  
  
While walking through the land between her camp and the lake, Maribelle saw something new. A nearby tree had a sword sticking out of it! She walked closer, and saw that it was a bronze blade, with a gold handle. Closer inspection showed that it had not been shoved into the tree, but it looked much more as if the tree had grown around the sword, if that was even possible. Maribelle was mesmerized by the engraving on the handle, that of a stylized figure fighting a host of demon lords with this blade. Realizing the power this blade might give her, Maribelle wrapped one hand around the handle and pulled with all her might. For a second the metal heated up, and it felt as if it wouldn't budge. But then the blade sprang free from the tree. Maribelle hoped this blade would prove useful in the coming fights, and continued on her way to the lake.  
  
Once there, Maribelle soon found the boat she had used before, thinking a trip around the lake on it might yield some challenging foes. Her intuition on the matter was, in fact, correct. Not five minutes after setting sail, she saw the fin of a shark swim towards her boat. Using as much strength as she could muster, Maribelle rowed the boat back to shore. To her surprise a woman with dray skin and a shark fin on her back jumped from the water to face her. The shark woman had silver hair, wore a revealing swimsuit, and had a smile full of razor sharp teeth. "Hey there girly? You wanna play? I gotta warn you though, I play **rough**." Maribelle charged the creature and swiped at her with the sword, but the blow barely seemed to face her. Instead the shark woman turned around and bend over, giving Maribelle a good view of her toned ass. Maribelle blushed, her cock growing hard once more. The shark woman noticed that bulge in her dress and laughed. "Oooh, so you like me, huh?"  
  
Rather than make a fool out of herself further trying to fight the accusation, Maribelle charged the beast and landed several strike. She channeled her cleric's magic into the weapon, trying to give it even more strength, and it seemed to work as the shark woman recoiled back from the blows. Maribelle's triumph was short-lived as the monster threw herself at Maribelle and bit into her should, the pain of it nearly making her faint. But before the shark woman could retreat, Maribelle spun into a slashing blow, sending the beast flying. As the shark woman rose, she raised her hands in a placating gesture. "Alright, I give, I give." Then the tainted woman pulled back her bathing suit bottom a little, exposing her grey pussy for Maribelle to see. "To the winner goes the spoils..."  
  
It was rather difficult for Maribelle to think of a reason not to have sex with her. Unlike the imp from yesterday, this wouldn't be rape. The shark woman was offering herself to Maribelle, freely. Maribelle cleared her throat before answering. "While I very much appreciate the offer, I'm afraid I will not be fornicating with you today, creature from the depths."  
  
The shark woman just shrugged and jumped back into the lake. Maribelle looked down to see that she had dropped several gems, and one of her teeth. Curious, she held it up and felt it, surprised to find it actually felt more like a rock candy than a tooth. It looks like this would probably be her food for later in the night. For her next course of action, Maribelle thought the Town Ruins might hold the answer. On the way there, however, she noticed a large pool of slime slowly ooze from the lake and into her path. To her surprise, the slime molded itself into the shape of a young woman, thought still blue and translucent. In it's middle was an orange core, possibly a weak spot. It made a laughing sound, then came rushing over to fight Maribelle.  
  
Maribelle lunged out and managed a glancing blow onto the core, for which the slime girl was not happy. She engulfed Maribelle, the monster's slime filling her mouth and nose. She thrashed and thrashed until she barely managed to work her way out, panting heavily. The creature didn't seem to be reacting very quickly, so Maribelle used that chance to hit the creature's core another few times, for which the slime girl hit her with a gooey hand. Maribelle shook out her long blonde hair, hoping the monster's goop wouldn't get stuck in there for very long. Before it could strike again, she hit the core one last time, which seemed to knock the gooey creature unconscious, though it still held a human shape. Maribelle gave a thought to relieving her pent up arousal on it, but decided against that quickly. It wasn't conscious, so it would still be rape. Not again.  
  
Deciding she'd gotten quite a bit of a workout already, Maribelle decided to head back to her camp and call it a day. On the way, though, she was accosted by a goblin. The fight was short, as with Maribelle's new sword and practiced skill, the goblin stood no chance. She landed face down on the ground, her breasts squished against the dirt. Maribelle could see her pussy glancing out from underneath her brown loincloth. Something overcame Maribelle then, as she slid down her own panties and pulled her green cock out from her dress. She stroked herself looking at the goblin girl's plump green ass, and before she knew it Maribelle was behind her, her cock laying lightly on the goblin's behind.  
  
The goblin turned and looked at Maribelle, glee and excitement in her eyes. "What are you waiting for? Stick it in me!" Almost before she had finished speaking, Maribelle, lifted the small creature's ass up and shoved her cock into it's pussy. She grinded against Maribelle's cock, savoring the feeling of it. Meanwhile, Maribelle was loving the new sensation of a tight pussy wrapped around her cock. She trust herself into the goblin, faster and faster, loving the moaning sounds the goblin made as they kept going. Maribelle could feel herself getting close to coming, and gripped onto the goblin's hips even tighter as she finally came into her pussy. For several seconds Maribelle's mind was completely blank, lost in the afterglow of the orgasm. There was a gap in her memory after that, the next thing she remembered was sitting in her camp, halfway through drinking another potion that tasted like semen.   
  
Maribelle had no idea why she was drinking it, why she would want more, or why she had done what she had. She was a woman! And yet...the shapely goblin had caught her eye, and her phallus had needs. Well, that would be the last time. No more of that. As she finished drinking the draft, she felt her arousal come back. She watched as her cock grew longer, as well as thicker. Not only that, but her second row of breasts shrank into her chest, and her normal pair shrank into very small breasts. They looked like Cordelia's breasts, except even smaller! Maribelle barely looked like a woman now. Though she couldn't deny that she felt a twinge of pride at the size of her cock, something that she knew was larger than most men, and with her small frame it looked even larger.

With a rumble of her stomach, Maribelle supposed she might as well try the tooth. It indeed had the consistency of rock candy, though it's taste was more fishy than anything. She flexed her bicep, and watched as her muscles tightened and grew. A quick check in the mirror showed that her hair had become silver, the same shade as the shark girl she'd fought. Maribelle looked at herself in the mirror for a while, taking in what had happened to her. She had lost more than a foot of height, her skin was green, her breasts almost non-existent, she had the cock of a man, she'd grown quite a bit of muscle in little time at all, and now her hair had changed color. A large part of her hoped that she could find a way to go back to being normal, how she was before any of this happened. But another part of her whispered something else. _These changes haven't been all bad. You've felt things now, things you could have never experience before. Why would you want to go back?_  
  
Deciding to save that mental argument for another day, Maribelle lay down and went to sleep.


	8. The Corruption of Maribelle-Day Seven

Another day, another dreary morning in this corrupted hellhole. Maribelle decided it was time to test herself, time to head for the mountain, where the factory was located. She'd always been able to see it's peak in the distance, far to the east, but as she walked towards it she realized just how far away it was. It gave her time to think. Why was it, every night before bed, thoughts would come to her, that what was happening wasn't as bad as all that? Did the night exacerbate the corruption, taint her thoughts even more? Or was it the exhaustion? _And yet...she couldn't deny that they had a point. She was stronger and tougher than she had been before. And the pleasure..._Back in her world she was a noblewoman, a lady, and she'd barely allowed herself to masturbate. But here? She'd experienced pleasures that she had never imagined before.  
  
That line of thinking was interrupted by the attack of an imp, just as small and annoying as all the others she had met before. A few blows from her sword dispatched the beast, and netted her another draft, the one that made her more...masculine. After pocketing the drink, she realized she was almost to the mountain's ascent.  
  
The rock of the mountain was red, and it seemed to smell like the world's corruption, if that was possible. Maribelle spied a cave entrance nearby, and decided it was worth a peek inside, for there could be treasure of some sort. As she entered, she heard a loud snort, and a monstrous fusion of man and bull came running from the back of the cave, it's eyes filled with bloodlust and desire. Maribelle quickly charged her weapon with energy, and cut the beast with her sword as best she could. In response, the best punched her hard, in her shoulder. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt before, but she struggled past it, hitting the thing in it's neck with her sword. Something powerful and vicious pounded in her veins, and she struck the beast until it had died. It was only then that she realized the beast's musky sweat had turned her on a little, but she ignored that as best she could. As she exited the cave, she noticed a jar of the beasts blood lay on the ground, the rest having been emptied or shattered before this.  
  
The idea of drinking the creature's blood disgusted her, but she hadn't brought anything else to drink, and the long trek here had been exhausting. Sure, she still had that draft, but she felt as though it wasn't the best idea to drink another one of those, not now. And so, hesitantly, Maribelle uncorked the bottle and drank the blood. It had an iron aftertaste, but it wasn't the worst thing she'd had here, not really. Her body spasmed as the changes it her, and when they stopped she looked down to see what had happened. Her skin felt thicker, and tougher. Maribelle could tell that her vagina was a little smaller, and tighter. Her facial features felt rougher, more manly, and her body was wider and more packed with muscle. Last but certainly not least, she'd regained nearly a half of foot of her height!  
  
Unlike nearly every other change she'd had so far, Maribelle felt quite happy with this. Sure, she didn't look quite as feminine and curvy as she had before, but she was stronger now! Tougher! And taller! She needed more of this blood, and fast!  
  
  
  
  
It was several hours later, and Maribelle had managed to find and defeat two more minotaurs, without killing them this time. She'd collected their blood, and now she stood in front of the factory. Past of her wanted to enter, to save this world, but she knew better than that. The fights had been exhausting, and the sun was starting to droop in the sky. It was time to leave for camp, and end the day. But before that...  
  
The first bottle of blood made her skin even tougher than before, as well as making her even more muscular. The change also affected her feet, and Maribelle looked down to see that she had clover hooves now. The fact didn't seem to faze her in the slightest, however, and she drank the next flask of blood immediately. The changes started again, her breasts shrinking into her chest, leaving her with the pectoral muscles of a bodybuilder. Her penis grew out longer, and it changed into the same bestial sort of organ that the minotaurs carried with them. Maribelle could also feel her vagina tighten even further, before disappearing completely.  
  
The fact that she had lost her pussy didn't seem to cause Maribelle any alarm, instead her muscular hands wrapped around her cock that was now more than a foot long, the shaft growing hard in her grasp. She stroked it, savoring the power she felt, and shot her corrupted sperm onto the mountain ground.  
  
With the orgasm her head started to clear a little, and she realized what had happened. She wasn't even a woman anymore! Maribelle was a man, with a large bull's penis and hooves for feet! Maribelle sprinted back to her camp, her new powerful legs making the trip faster and easier than it would have been before. She crashed into her tent, and cried herself to sleep that night.


	9. The Corruption of Virion-Day One

It had been months since Maribelle went missing and while searching the area, trying to find her, Virion had come across a strange portal in a dark cave. Finding himself in another world with a fully made campsite and an explanation of its strangeness, Virion decided to go with the flow and continue to try to find the maiden Maribelle. His first day there, he left the camp to explore.  
  
After a few minutes of wandering the odd terrain around him towards what looked like a forest, Virion heard a strange sound behind him, and turned with his bow drawn and ready. To his relief, it was a woman. Kinda. Rather, it was a very short woman with green skin and pointed ears. Her well-developed physique was shown off by revealing clothing. "Why hello, beautiful creature," he said by way of introduction. "I am Virion, champion of my kingdom, master archer, and gentleman. Is there anything I can help you with today?"  
  
The woman laughed, her sharp incisors setting Virion's teeth on edge. "Well lookie here! Pretty boy here knows how to talk all fancy! I haven't heard such flowery bullshit in years! I can tell you're new here, Viri, so I'll tell you how this works: I try to beat you within an inch of your life or make you so horny you can't stand it, and then I fuck you. Meanwhile, you try to escape, or beat me up, or whatever. That's the name of the game here in this world."  
  
Virion was aghast. "Battle? I think not!" He set his bow back onto his back, and started to say another thing when he noticed the woman had flung herself at him, fist out and ready to punch. To his immense surprise to blow actually hurt! "My mademoiselle! Could you ever live with yourself if you hurt my impressive facial structure?" He gestured to his gorgeous face as he talked.  
  
At his words, the goblin woman's skin flushed with arousal. That gave Virion ideas. "Oh my, my lady, do you know if my camp is over there?" He asked, gesturing with his biceps flexed, "Or over there?" He asked again, flexing in the opposite direction. Her eyes went from Virion's muscular arms to his crotch, and she smiled, then threw a potion at him the broke on impact. The red fluid within soaked through his expensive clothes and into his skin, and the effect was immediate. His pants tightened as his cock struggled to break free and Virion's mind struggled not to just start making out with the woman immediately.  
  
Of course, Virion was a trained aristocrat, and he was able to bottle up his lust and turn around, flexing and showing off his tight ass. He knew the goblin was staring, but as his back was turned he did not realize that she had leapt at him for another sharp punch, this time to his back. From there he could smell her arousal, so he turned in a way that emphasized both his ass and his cock before rising up. Her pants were soaked from her pussy's wet arousal, and she couldn't bring herself to attack again. Realizing he had won, Virion raised himself up and displayed his tight pants, and at that the goblin groaned and fell to the floor, reaching past her pants and masturbating furiously.  
  
A choice stood in front of Virion: leave her to pleasuring herself, or reward himself with some carnal pleasure. It was a simple choice. It was he that had tempted her so, and as a gentleman he should finish the job and help her. It almost seemed as if she had forgotten him. Virion reached down and pulled his pants off, exposing his hard cock to the world. He reached down and was able to lift the small woman off the ground, his hands on her soft ass, and he raised her up to the same level as his crotch. "Well, don't tease me anymore, fancy boy! Fuck me!" With that permission given, Virion thrust into her tight pussy and relished in the feeling all around his cock. It had been some time since he'd had a woman, what with the war and all. The sex was somewhat brief, though Virion dutifully waited until she had come before he himself orgasmed, his sperm filling her womb.  
  
"Thanks for that, stud!" she said after, smiling. "You're a lot nicer than most adventurers I meet this days. Here's a few gems and some ale, on me. You deserve after what you did for me. Have a nice day, Fancy Pants!" With that she left, leaving Virion unsure on what to do with the gems or ale.  
  
After that...interesting encounter...Virion finally entered the forest he had spied earlier, but he had barely stepped foot inside when a tiny winged naked red man with an enormous phallus emerged from behind a tree and attacked him! Without losing a second Virion drew his bow, nocked an arrow, and loosed it. The imp fell, injured, to the forest floor. It dropped several more gems and a small bag of black food pellets, then flew off in a hurry. Pocketing the fallen possessions, Virion stopped to consider how strange this place really was.  
  
Now that he was free to explore, Virion decided to walk in the direction of a delicious scent that had caught his nose. Only after walking closer did he find that it was coming from a large flower, and on the flower was a lady with the lower body of a bee. For a second it felt as if Virion wasn't able to speak, but he managed to fight past that and ask the lady, "Hello madam. How are you on this fine afternoon?"  
  
The bee-woman seemed shocked by his gentlemanly language, and asked in a confused tone, "Do you want to cuddle with me?"  
  
It was quite clear to Virion that by 'cuddle' she meant 'fornicate'. He shook his head. "I am sorry, my lady, but I have already enjoyed my fill of the female form for today."  
  
Her face turned sad. "But I need to lay my eggzzzz. The colony needzzzz more workerzzzz." Virion understood quickly that meaning: any copulation with this woman would mean impregnating him with bee eggs. While the nobleman was often considered adventuresome, he didn't think he wanted to do something that exotic.

"I must refuse again, sweet honey bee. Have a wonderful day!" To his surprise, the woman did not attack him as he turned to leave, something this world had made him suspect would happen next.  
  
After that Virion took a thoughtful walk back to his camp, considering what to do. If he was going to continue this quest, he would need the energy that came from food and drink. Sadly, the only food or drink he had was what he had taken from those he had come across. Still, survival was what was most important.  
  
He started with the imp's food, hoping it didn't taste as terrible as it looked. His hope was false. Almost immediately after swallow the unclean foodstuff, Virion felt something stir in his pants. He pulled back the top and looked down, watching as his cock grew another inch longer, the experience feeling quite pleasureable. Virion also felt his perspective shift, and a quick look around showed that he was now two inches shorter. It took a moment, and then he realized that the food and drink of this world must be as corrupted as it's populace, and that the consumption of it must corrupt them into these monstrous forms.  
  
That revelation did him little good, however, as he did still have physical needs. Virion uncorked the bottle of ale and finished it in a single pull, having not been that thirsty in a long time. He felt his perspective shrink once again, this time he lost four inches and was now below average height for a man. An odd feeling in his hair made him reach back and touch his ears, finding them now longer and ending in a point, like a dragon. That wasn't nearly as bad as the height issues, as he knew from their fantasy novels that many women liked elvin ears on a man. As the sun began to set, Virion retreated to his tent and went to sleep, confident he could handle another day in this odd world.


End file.
